RWBY volume 7 transcript
by ShinigamiHuntsman
Summary: A transcript for volume 7


To the team in a hidden house

Everyone is hurt very badly, what we see is Nora and Ren are sitting together on a couch and are patched up, Ruby's taking care of Oscar's wound, Blake is helping Jaune with his wounds, Maria is helping Ruby. There is a knock, Blake stands up and responds. Its Qrow with Yang.

"Yang!" says Ruby and she runs to them "Are you okay? Where's Weiss?"

"I'm okay, thanks you two." Yang walks to another couch and sits down "No, that guy got away with Weiss."

"My question right now is who was that guy?" Jaune wonders as Blake continues treating his wounds. The team then reflects on their fight.

"Uncle Qrow. Do you know him?" Ruby asks.

"No, I don't recognize these guys, assuming that it is a unit." says Qrow.

"Worse, why did he attack his own soldiers, assuming that guy works with Atlas." says Yang.

"What we do know, is that we need to find Weiss." says Jaune.

"Maybe we should wait?" says Oscar.

"No, wherever that guy took Weiss she must be in danger. That guy was completely dangerous." says Yang.

"I know. Maybe we can ask two people of Atlas." says Blake.

"You mean..." says Ren.

"General Ironwood and Winter Schnee, they might have some answers." says Qrow.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" says Oscar.

"We have to. We need to know where Weiss is." says Ruby.

"So you guys say that Ironwood and Winter may know something?" says Nora.

"Basically." says Qrow "But we need a plan." They see the TV that Ironwood and Winter are in public talking about something.

"I have an idea." says Yang "This may be a stupid one."

"What is it?" Ruby asks.

"What if we captured them?" says Yang and everyone is surprised.

"Yang, you do know what you said." says Jaune.

"Do you have a better plan?" Yang asks and Jaune has no response.

"Okay, lets discuss what will happen." says Jaune.

Else where

There is a cloaked figure who just payed for some tea. He looks at his scroll and he seemed to have gotten a text. Once he finished his tea, he got his bag and walked. He entered a dark alley and opened a door, entering a room. Once inside he opens the bag and reveals a mask. The mask is the same as of the guy who attacked RWBY, JNR, Oscar, Qrow and Maria, and kidnapped Weiss.

With Ironwood and Winter

Ironwood and Winter are going through a whole crowd of people to enter their limo with two Atlas soldiers with them. Once in, the limo drives of.

"What now?" Winter asks.

"We must talk to Cordovin about that Grimm attack at Argus." says Ironwood. The limo goes from the opposite direction.

"Um... driver? If you're new, you're going the wrong way." says Winter and they enter a garage house of a sorts.

"No, but you do know him." says the driver and its revealed to be Qrow, the two Atlas soldiers are shown to be Yang and Blake.

"What are you all doing here?" Ironwood asks.

"We have to talk about something." says Qrow.

"Make it fast." says Winter.

"Oh I will." says Qrow to Winter and she secretly blushes.

"Anyway, assuming you two are done doing that, let us show you guys something." says Yang and Blake hands them a tablet with a video. Winter plays the video and its shows the footage of their fight against that guy "Do you guys know him?"

"No, we don't have a unit like this, even then NO one is like... this good. Plus why would he attack his own?" says Winter.

"Where is Weiss as well?" Yang asks.

"Wait what?!" Winter asks.

"This guy also kidnapped Weiss. And we don't know where she is, so if you do know. Tell us now." says Blake.

"Okay okay, we have been hunting someone similar to him for awhile." says Ironwood and they get a tablet to show a video of their own. Yang plays it and its a footage of 5 White Fang soldiers about to steal dust, the door then opens and they get into a shootout. After awhile they are all down and a guy appears, he seems to wear a similar suit to the guy RWBY, JNR, Oscar, Qrow and Mario fought, except there are clear differences.

"What?" Yang wonders.

"Yeah, it happened like last year." says Winter.

"Do you think there seems to be an army of them?" Blake asks.

"It could be." says Ironwood.

"We might have to work together." says Yang.

"What?" Ironwood wonders "Work together?"

"We have to general." says Qrow.

"Yes sir, we have to." says Winter and Ironwood sighs.

"After this, if I'm willing not to... you all have to testify for what you did at Argus." says Ironwood.

"Deal." says Yang.

The end.


End file.
